Jesse Payne (c1757-)
}} Public Records *From the Monongalia County West Virginia Records of District, Superior and County Courts Vol. 7, 1808 - 1814. 159 - 1809, Monongalia County Court. “John Payne personally appeared before me the subscriber, one of the Justices of Monongalia County, and made oath that heretofore previous to the 23rd November 1807, himself and William G. Payne advanced at sundry time the sum of 500 pounds and upwards to Jesse Payne and for his use upon the consideration that the said Jesse Payne would convey to his children certain slaves and other property mentioned in his Bill of Sale to them bearing date the 23rd of November aforesaid,” 26February 1808, signed by B. Reeder. Deed of bargain and sale signed by Jesse Payne to Jno C. Payne, Polly C. Payne, Susanna G. Payne, Elizabeth Payne, Francis Payne, Rhoda Payne, William Payne and Anna Payne his Children, for 500 pounds the following Negroes: Old Vilet, Chany, Young Vilet, Nancy, Peggy, Little William, Moriah, Sarah, Caty, Susanna, Selah and Isaac. *Monongalia County, (West) Virginia: Records of the District, Superior and County Courts, Volume 5: 1802-1805, page 144, compiled by Melba Pender Zinn, Heritage Books, Inc. 28 May 1803: Monongalia County Court. John West summoned to answer Jesse Payne, agent for Abraham and Henry Criss, in a plea of trespass damage $100, 9 November 1802, 6 April and 28 May 1803. This action is brought on account of a gray horse swapped by West to Abram Criss. The parties agreed to submit to the arbitration of Robert Ferrell, Thomas Kirkpatrick and John McConnel, 13 June 1803. 1808 Monongalia County Court. One black horse, the property of Henry Criss, was attached at the suit of James Morgan for $66.91 with interest. In order to retain possession of his property until time of public sale or his debt was paid Jesse Payne, agent for Henry Criss, signed this Delivery Bond secured by John C. Payne, 1 October 1807. March 1808 term of court, quashed (voided). P 312 *Zinn, v. 5, p. 255 1803 March 10 – June 1804. 133a. Jess Payne (not found) summoned to answer Jacob Foulk in a plea of covenant damage $150, October 31 and December 9, 1803 and April 3, 1804. Foulk complained that on March 10, 1803, Payne signed a note promising to pay him 22 bushels of coarse salt for value received on or before September 10 next. June 1804 term, dismissed, agreed. *Zinn, v. 7, p. 324 1804 March 17 - October 28, 1811. 172b-1811. Lewis Ott sued Jess Payne and Abraham Cross for $60 due an obligation dated March 17, 1804. May 18, 1810 a jury consisting of … Jacob Foulk ruled in favor of Payne to recover his costs. On May 19, 1810 a new trial was granted. Famous Descendants *1 Jesse Payne (c1757-) **2 Francis Thomas Payne (1794-1867) ***3 Benjamin F. Payne (1839-1878) ****4 Charles Thomas Payne (1861-1940) *****5 Rolla Charles Payne (1892-1968) ******6 Madelyn Lee Payne (1922-2008) *******7 Stanley Ann Dunham (1942-1995) ********8 Barack Obama (1961) - United States President Other Information *Said to have tried to escape indebtedness and moved to Bourbon County, Kentucky in 1831. *Said to have brothers William G Payne and John Payne. *Possibly the son of Francis Payne of Saint Paul's Parish Hanover County, Virginia. *Was a partner with Thomas Fretwell in the Valley Furnace in Lebanon. Crenshaw Leads *Agness Crenshaw (daughter of William and Susannah) married Thomas Fretwell, partner of Jesse Payne. A number of their descendants moved to Bourbon County, Kentucky where Jesse is said to have moved to. *Crenshaw Fretwell (c1770-c1846), son of William and Judah/Judith married (1804) Sarah Ann/Sally.Salley Crenshaw, sister of Garland A Crenshaw and Robert Crenshaw. *William Fretwell Jr., son of William and Judah married (1789 Louisa County, VA) Jemima Crenshaw daughter of William A Crenshaw Jr. and Susanna Brooks Carr. *Nansie Fretwell (1774-), dau of John and Mary Bullock Fretwell married William Crenshaw and had Meredith G, Patty/Patsey, and Ann. Patty m1798 Hardin Turner. *Possible Ancestry of Rebecca Crenshaw **1 Rebecca Crenshaw (c1761-) **2 Capt. William A Crenshaw (1725-1799) **3 Susannah Brooks Carr (-1800) **4 William Crenshaw (1707-1760) **5 Anderson **6 Capt. William Carr (1707-1760) **7 Susannah Brooks (1711-) **8 Thomas J Crenshaw (1696-) **16 Thomas J Crenshaw (1669-1704)